


A Necessary Change

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Van Dahl Manor: destroyed during the Siege of Gotham some fifteen years ago, before the reunification with the mainland, before the decade spent in Arkham, before The Batman. His eyes widened at a sudden realization. Oswald would be here. If his quick mental calculations were correct (and they always were) then judging by his wardrobe and the state of his room, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was still the Mayor of Gotham.Edward is given a golden opportunity to right the wrongs of his past. Will he be able to save Gotham and his love?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

The heist would have gone beautifully had it not been for the Caped Crusader and his side-kick du jour. This evening’s model was an idiotic show-off dressed in gold who seemed more preoccupied with his hair than with Edward’s riddles. 

Once captured and suitably bloodied to Batman’s taste Edward sulked in the company of the imbecile as The Bat zipped off to be a nuisance elsewhere. He hated how downgraded his status as a villain seemed to be if Batman was leaving him alone with morons and sub-par heroes. 

“Who are you meant to be anyway? The Golden Nitwit?” Edward asked with a scowl, pushing against the restraints to test them. 

“I’m Booster Gold! Defender of Time and Justice! And you, villain, are going to Arkham Asylum.” 

Edward was less than impressed, rolling his eyes at the other man’s flash and flair. He didn’t appear to have any substance to him at all, carelessly taking his eyes off The Riddler when a light flashed on his wrist communication device. “Oh, busy night,” Booster mumbled to himself. “Hey, green bean, I gotta drop you at Arkham asap--” He turned, finding Edward standing with a smug expression, the cuffs dangling from his fingers. Pursing his lips, the blond scratched the back of his head. “Guess you’re coming with me then,” he shrugged, impulsively taking Nygma by the arm. 

Before Edward could have time to protest he was falling through a sea of light. Panicking, he pulled away from Booster, taking a tumble through time and space.


	2. I'm When?

He landed in a soft bed, the light shining through familiar stained glass windows he had not seen in years. With a groan, he sat up and surveyed the room. Van Dahl Manor: destroyed during the Siege of Gotham some fifteen years ago, before the reunification with the mainland, before the decade spent in Arkham, before The Batman. 

Nearly delirious with the possibilities, his brain always moving a mile a minute, Edward fumbled around for his glasses before rising from the bed to look around. He found himself in his old rooms at the estate, or a good likeness. Pristine suits hung in the wardrobe, personal items he hadn't seen nor missed in years like his grandmother's Afghan laying on the bed or the pocket watch Oswald gifted him when he became chief of staff. 

It would seem that Booster Gold character had transported him into an impressive replica of Oswald's familial estate. Though why he could not be certain. Who did the idiot say he was again? Heros always had a theme, a speciality. Flash was a speedster, superman had invulnerability and strength, Aquaman had his fish, Batman was an incurable pain in Edward's ass. 

Booster had said he was the defender of time. If Edward was to take that literally, along with the rather gauche blue portal, and the dizzying vertigo he was still experiencing, he might deduce that he was not in a likeness of the Van Dahl Manor, but was rather thrown unceremoniously through time 

His eyes widened at a sudden realization. Oswald would be here. If his quick mental calculations were correct (and they always were) then judging by his wardrobe and the state of his room, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was still the Mayor of Gotham. 

It was a good facsimile, but he could not seem to force his expression into a semblance of his younger appearance. From his late twenties to his now late thirties, early forties he had not aged too terribly. Although, ten years in Arkham would do damage to anyone. He knew he did not look so drastically different from his younger self as to be remarked upon. No visible scarring, few wrinkles around the eyes, easily hidden behind the lenses, smile still brilliantly white. He assessed his appearance in the mirror for a long while, trying to recall details from a life long since dead. Logically he knew he could not remain hiding all day, and so, with a deep breath, he walked down the hallway, mind dizzy with deja vu, and found the dining room. 

As he walked into the room he barely concealed a gasp of surprise. Oswald sat at the table, so young, so small, as bold as he pleased without any guard or weapon in sight. As if he hadn’t a care in the world besides which jam to put on the toast in his hand. Almost vibrating with concern and intrigue, Edward approached the table and sat down, having no inkling as to how he was going to survive with Oswald looking like that. 

"Someone overslept~" Oswald called out to him, looking equally smug and amused. "I'm never to breakfast before you, are you feeling alright?" He had an innocence about him, a tender and obvious vulnerability as favour for Edward radiated off of him in waves. He smiled impishly up at the other man, waving a jam covered knife in the air as he spoke. "Not that you've missed anything besides a lackluster pot of coffee."

His heart hammered in his throat. What kind of gift had that golden idiot unintentionally given him? 

"Y-Yes, I suppose I stayed up too late working on...itineraries." He desperately hoped the work ethic of his younger self was as he remembered and the aforementioned itineraries were already done. Navigating the past was going to require quite a few mental gymnastics. 

"You work very hard," Oswald complimented shamelessly, his infatuation with the other man so clear now with nearly a decade of time had passed. "I knew I made the right choice appointing you as my Chief of Staff." His blue-green eyes sparkled in the golden morning light, dimples peeking above the rim of his coffee cup. He had yet to apply his makeup for the day, ruddy freckles like cinnamon on his pale face. 

Perhaps this was not a gift, but a curse. Oswald looked so sincere and open. He still wore his heart on his sleeve, a trait Edward himself would rip out slowly, methodically, and without remorse. He smiled thinly and sipped the perfectly made tea. "Sometimes I still worry you made a poor choice, Oswald," he murmured.

"Nonsense, you were always the obvious choice. Intelligent, charming- looking handsome on camera doesn't hurt either. Vanity is a factor in this line of work~" he munched on his toast contentedly, entirely oblivious to the other man's inner turmoil. "You think the people of Gotham would be comforted by the sight of Butch at my right hand? An obvious mobster? No, it simply wouldn't work."

"So a serial killer is better~" he teased. God, it was so easy to fall back into this pattern of banter. Had they ever been so young and innocent? 

"It was in the papers for a day, maybe two," he laughed. "I managed to get elected after shoving an entire umbrella down Theo Galavan's throat~" He laughed easily. "Clearly the people of Gotham aren't terribly invested in their politics. All the more reason for a proper leader to take charge." 

Edward laughed softly, ever delighted by Oswald's casual ruthlessness. How had he missed how much Oswald clearly loved him? He finished his tea and moved to stand. "There's some last minute things I need to check over before we begin today, excuse me." He passed behind Oswald, moving into the parlour where he remembered Oswald had installed a desk for him to work at. Luckily his past-self had indeed provided the itineraries for the day, as well as a diary with a detailed schedule for the week. Edward studied everything in the desk, trying to re-familiarize himself with this life. He prepared everything for the day, including a small package for Nikki the Nail, sending it off before seeing Oswald walk through the door. 

"So, what sort of pleasantries are expected of me today?" Oswald asked, leaning against Edward's desk as he attempted to read over his shoulder. 

He turned to him with a smile and handed him two packets. "Here are your schedules for today. This one covers your duties as mayor, and this one as kingpin of the underworld." 

Oswald took both, tucking them under his arm as he seemed to struggle for his next words. "Ed… I- There's something very important I wanted to tell you," he began tremulously, looking up at the other man with a rapidly beating heart as he met those darling brown eyes.

Edward turned to face him fully. This was it, the moment Oswald was going to confess his feelings, and this time Edward would not ruin it. He would not run away, and they would rule together. "Yes, what is it, Oswald?" he asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

"I… " his cheeks flushed slightly, skin practically aglow in the light from the stained glass windows. "Edward, you- you know what? I forget." he laughed nervously, bouncing his palm against his forehead. It was painfully obvious the second time around what Oswald had intended to say, and even more obvious still how nervous the small man seemed.

Edward grit his teeth, smiling despite the urge to shake Oswald. "You forgot?" he asked softly in disbelief. 

"Oh, well you know- just fell right out of my head, you know?" he replied sheepishly, busying himself with the itineraries. "I'm sure I'll think of it again soon," he assured with a white smile. 

"That's never happened to me," he replied, discounting the time Oswald had frozen him in ice and he could not keep a thought in his head. Though, this Oswald did not need to know about that. He shook his head. "We'll be touring a school today…" He pushed passed him, trying to squash his disappointment. 

"Oh not again… little germ factories- when we visit the elementary school one of them sneezed in my mouth!" He made a sour face, following Edward with his blue-green gaze. 

Mentally, he scolded himself for being a coward- it had been the perfect moment to have confessed his love. The sunlight was filtering through the coloured glass, casting a shimmering rainbow against the marble, the hall seemed to glow. Oswald bit his tongue, brow furrowing. But it was too late to reclaim, and he had to move past it as he and Edward slipped into the back seat of the limousine, settling into the soft black leather with a sigh. He had neglected to wear his leg brace once again, citing a need to 'keep up public appearance'. 

Once at the school Edward noted Oswald's unnatural gate and cursed under his breath, pulling the mayor aside with a scowl. "Oswald, are you not wearing your brace? You'll cause yourself irreparable damage; do you know what years of abuse will look like to your joints?" He hissed, brown eyes never having looked so coldly at his dear friend.

Oswald seemed entirely startled by the force of Edward's concern, looking guiltily up at the other man. "It doesn't lay right under my pants…" he said lamely, confused as to why Edward's formerly playful reminders had gotten so intense. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Y-yes," he murmured, coming back to himself. "Sorry...I just, don't like to think of you in pain." He let go of Oswald's arm, trying to remind himself that this Oswald was not his Oswald. Was not used to war, betrayal, man-handling, or violence at the hands of his friends. He was used to such things from enemies, expected it even, but from close allies? Never. 

"You're very sweet to look out for me," he praised softly. "I'll put it on when we return to the manor, how's that?" Oswald offered, straightening his coat. 

"Thank you," 

He smiled sweetly. "I worry about you, Mr. Mayor~"

The pair toured the school, Oswald keeping interactions to a minimum to avoid clingy children as he paid his public dues in appearance, occasionally wandering towards Edward looking as though he might say something important, but ultimately quipping about the state of education in Gotham as he inspected an array of poorly made artwork stapled to the bulletin board. 'Penguins.' he thought, rolling his eyes before turning to face Edward with a bright smile, batting his eyelashes enticingly. 

"Edward there is… something I would like to discuss with you in a more private setting," he began, heart leaping into his throat. "Say, dinner tonight?"

Edward stopped short, mind fuzzy with a sense that he ought to recognize this poignant moment. "Dinner, yes; I would like that very much." He couldn't remember an important dinner. He didn't recall many finite details before Oswald's betrayal and their subsequent falling out. He supposed a dependence on synthesized hallucinogens would do that to a person with preexisting psychosis. "Shall I call ahead to Olga to have her prepare something special? Or would you like to discuss it after we finish here?" he asked, leading him through to the remaining grades. 

"I'll take care of dinner… how about you pick out a nice bottle of wine?" Nearby, a child shrieked for no apparent reason. "...Maybe two." 

During his time luxuriating in phantasms of his dearly departed friend (or so he thought departed), he had discovered quite a bit of the Van Dahl Manor. From the library on the third floor to the secret attic that hid what looked to be a seclusion room. Oswald’s family seemed to hold a great many secrets and it was a shame the other man had lost his father before discovering them. However, the piece de resistance had been the wine cellar he had indulged himself in often during the lonely nights of Oswald’s absence. “There is wine at home,” he replied easily. “Enough to forget that Gotham’s progeny are ill-fit and too loud,” he laughed. 

"You're so observant," Oswald laughed softly, hand lingering on Edward's arm before mustering up a smile as he greeted more students.


	3. A Necessary Change

That night, the dining room was set in splendor with a wide spread of foods, Oswald himself looking equally radiant in his carefully selected outfit, sitting anxiously at the head of the table as he awaited Edward's arrival. Under his breath he rehearsed the words he had practiced nearly every night that week, words he had tried more than once to say but struggled to speak. Another perfect moment, this one crafted by his own hand, an offering before his dear friend as he tentatively anticipated the other man's reaction. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was five minutes until seven, the agreed hour was nearly at hand. 

Edward had spent the time since they had arrived back at the manor trying to pick out an outfit for their dinner. He knew this was special to Oswald, though he could not remember the dinner itself, and wanted to make sure it went off without a hitch for his dearest friend. Perhaps this time around things could be different. If he could change little things, if he could save Oswald that unnecessary pain and torment, then wasn’t it better than the future where they acknowledged their feelings, but could not get over the wall they had built between themselves? 

It had taken Edward far too long to realise what Oswald had understood from the first. 

He planned to get it right this time. 

Like the puzzle from his childhood, he would simply complete it again, and do it right to win the prize. 

Though, looking at his wardrobe, he found all the bland forest-green and black suits wanting for panache, and longed for his future sense of style. He bit his lip and looked at the clock. Three hours until the appointed dinner time. Perhaps…

As he descended the stairs he knew his suit caught the light, the emerald green sharkskin fabric fairly glittering off the golden light. He decided against the bowler hat and gloves, though habit almost dictated his actions without thought. He grinned as he entered the dining room, finding Oswald rather modestly dressed for the occasion in a white button up, high collars fanned out to reveal a silk purple cravat. His suit coat didn’t even have the normal brocade Edward had come to recognize, but no matter. Edward could be resplendent for the both of them. It was Oswald’s words that mattered now. 

Oswald's jaw dropped in awe of Edward's presence as he made himself known, unable to tear his eyes from the well-combed hair, the perfectly tailored suit, green threads shimmering with every changing flicker of the fireplace. "You look stunning," he complimented immediately, standing with a nervous smile. He limped over quickly to pull out a chair for his dear friend, looking utterly smitten. 

Edward's smile grew at Oswald's lovestruck expression. "Thank you, this dinner seemed important enough to warrant a little flair. Isn't that what you've always told me? Dress to impress." 

His aura was different somehow, less timid, Oswald could scarcely believe it was the same Edward- had he always been so confident? No, Oswald was certain this must be a new development, cheeks flushing faintly as he helped Edward to sit and poured a generous glass of wine. "I've been eagerly anticipating this evening," he admitted, sitting to fill his own glass accordingly. Despite his many attempts at practice, somehow Edward's new show of confidence elicit more anxiety, and he felt more and more like an ugly child despite his carefully applied makeup. 

"What makes it so important?" he asked, taking up his wine, hoping it would prompt Oswald to get to the point. 

"Well, Edward…," he took a steeling breath and raised his own glass, "I hope that this evening can be looked back upon fondly, it is only important in that I have decided to show courage and admit my feelings for you." He spoke in a hasty meter, but one that was understandable as his blue-green eyes flit between Edward's gaze and his glass, cheeks flushed entirely as he bared his soul for his only friend, his most meaningful relationship since his mother's passing. "Ed, I love you," he said plainly, at last, managing a nervous smile as his stomach knot itself in anticipation of his response. Oswald was eternally optimistic, but had accepted the possibility that Edward could reject his feelings. He simply couldn't continue to work so closely with the other man and not confess, it would be too difficult to keep his emotions at bay.

Oswald had always been a far braver man than Edward. The proof sat before him once more as the other man poured his heart out without any assurance that his feelings would be reciprocated. 

Edward stood from his chair and moved over to Oswald's side, kneeling at his feet. "I once told you that I would do anything for you, Oswald. That you could always count on me." His hand trembled as they took Oswald's into his own. I let you down and it nearly destroyed us both. "I meant it, because you are the most important person to me." He reached up, cupping a tear-stained cheek. I have not always been good to you; you've done terrible things to me. Together, we almost destroyed the only happiness we've ever known. "I love you, Oswald, I have for longer than I can describe."

Though he tried to keep them at bay, honest, happy tears filled his eyes as he held the other man's hands tightly. "Oh Eddie…" he gasped, unable to believe his good fortune. "This is happiness I haven't known, I… I don't know what to say, I didn't plan further than my confession," he laughed nervously, wiping his eyes. 

He laughed softly and leaned up. "I know what comes next," he breathed, wanting to fulfill a desire 20 years overdue. He captured Oswald's lips in a breathtakingly soft kiss.

The smaller man could do little more than melt into the soft action, breath hitching in disbelief at his good fortune. Edward’s lips were every bit as soft as he’d imagininged them to be, and despite the length, he found himself craving another kiss the moment they parted. “Goodness…” he breathed softly. 

"I think we both know we are anything but good~" he smiled, shifting away to resume his seat. "I hope that wasn't too forward…?"

“It was, but I enjoyed it,” he replied, looking delighted. His cheeks were rosy, dimpling at the corners of his wide smile as he fidget with his hands. “I’ve… I’ve wanted to kiss you since the election announcement,” he admitted. 

"However did you resist so long?" he asked with a grin, eyes radiating warmth and charm. He was forgetting his role, swept up in the euphoria of finally having his little penguin. 

Entranced, Oswald continued his confession in a modest, soft tone of voice, speaking as though he were in a daydream; "I think… I think I wanted to be sure it was love. There was, still is, so much to consider but today I decided I couldn't think with my head any longer, that I needed to think with my heart. I thought about your warning- that men with nothing they love cannot be bargained with but… you I would fiercely protect, you are the person I want to share my empire with, you are the only soul in Gotham I trust with my life…" he swallowed a lump in his throat, masking a quiet sob with a chuckle as he dabbed his eyes. 

Edward's heart hammered in his throat at Oswald's admission. He was sick with grief that he had missed this opportunity the first time around, and powerfully worried he didn't deserve it now. Tears came unbidden to his eyes, hand pressed over his trembling lips. "Oswald you are too good for me," he breathed.

"Nonsense; we're both perfectly terrible people you and I, Ed," he smiled, eyes alight with that glimmer of mischief the other man had grown to love. "Who better to have and hold than someone equally horrible as myself~?" 

"To have and to hold~" he smirked, taking Oswald's hand in his own. "Thinking about marriage so soon, Mr Cobblepot~?" he teased, desperate to inject levity into the conversation. 

"Well I'd like to think my mother would approve but maybe let's not get too far ahead of ourselves…" he stammered, flushing endearingly as he imagined such an affair; Edward in a handsome green suit, himself in an equally resplendent outfit, a myriad of shining decorations surrounding them. 

He grinned and was about to say something simpering and endearing when a bright light flashed above them, a blue portal opened over their heads. "Found you, Nygma!" The golden idiot called, falling onto the table and their carefully prepared meal.

Shit.

"What the hell?!" Oswald jumped backward quickly at the unexpected interruption, heart racing as he searched for the closest weapon. "Ed, who is this?!" he asked hurriedly from behind the heavy wooden chair. 

The golden douche grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from going to Oswald's side. "Messing with time has major consequences, dude."

Edward snarled. "Let me go. I wish to remain here! Oswald...Oswald I can explain!" He was flown kicking and screaming up toward the portal. 

"Stop! Put him down, please!" Oswald shouted, making a fruitless grab for his dear friend, his only love. "Ed!" 

Edward cried out for Oswald as he was pulled into the portal, the light closing with a small pop.


	4. A Better Future

He landed with a thump, reaching out to punch the superhero in the face. He scrambled to escape, running headlong down the street. He needed to see Oswald. He needed to make him understand. 

The Lounge looked rather different from the last time he had been there, a swell of people waiting outside the decadent building. He was admitted immediately with a soft greeting and he found himself stumbling through the throng to get to the back. Surely the future could not have changed that much. Surely Oswald wouldn't hate him more than he did in his own timeline. 

The Penguin was ensconced in a VIP table, and Edward sighed in relief. He was still a gorgeously plump, well-dressed little Bird and Edward smiled as he approached, looking rather ragged for the wear.

"Edward!" Oswald called out warmly, opening his arms invitingly for him. 

Edward smiled in relief, all but running into Oswald's arms. He looked into the other man's eyes and gasped. No injury from the war. The monocle was still in place, but it seemed to be a status symbol rather than an actual need. 

A lovely gold ring inset with amethyst glint on his finger, its emerald counterpart a perfect fit on Edward's own hand if he took a moment to inspect himself. "Are you alright dear? You know the dress code is heavily enforced- I usually throw out men that show up looking like you," he chuckled, straightening Edward's clothing affectionately. 

"I...I'm sorry. I had a rather interesting day," he murmured, sitting by Oswald's side. He took his left hand in his own suddenly, inspecting the ring. "Where-"

"Hm? I had it polished this morning, isn't it lovely in this light?" he smiled, corners of his eyes crinkling lovingly. "I can send yours if you'd like, though I know you're quite meticulous about it." Oswald had a warmth about him that seemed to have carried over from Edward's time in the past, a twinkle in his perfect blue-green eyes that mirrored his past self precisely. 

Edward looked down at his hand and there sat a perfectly golden band, emeralds inlaid. He gasped, tears coming to his eyes as he embraced Oswald, not caring at all about their public venue or Oswald's general prickliness.

"Eddie darling," he gasped softly, soft round arms encircling him gently. "Would you like to go home? I'll have the limo brought around and you can tell be about your day," he rubbed a gentle circle against his back, unashamed to love on his partner in public.

"Y-yes," he murmured haltingly. "Take me home, Ossie~" He tried for enticing but feared he fell just short of desperate.

Oswald reached for his cane, but it proved to be mostly ceremonial, as he walked with a gait that was remarkably even, the abrupt angles of fabric at his calf thinly concealing the brace that lay beneath his trousers. He was a man that was being cared for, one that had been cared for a long while. Gone were the time-worn lines of anger on his face as he offered Edward his arm, leading him to the awaiting vehicle with a showy wave to his regular customers, bidding them an early farewell before helping his lover into the limousine gently. 

The limo took them to a small townhouse on the upper east side of the city. It was modest, but beautifully decorated, and the domesticity nearly took Edward's breath away. Once inside Edward saw the front hall lined with photographs and memorabilia of their lives together. Accommodation to the city addressed to Oswald with a medal hanging in a shadow box. News headlines about Edward Nygma's brilliance in assisting the G.C.P.D from his P.I firm. It would seem Edward's need to remember good events manifested in their decorating. 

"Wow," he couldn't help but breathe as they came into the parlour, three distinct certificates framed and on display: their respective certificates of sanity, as well as a marriage licence, their names written with a flourish along the bottom lines. Married. We did it! 

"Come, let's get a fire started, you tell me what's got you so jumpy," he laughed softly, squeezing Edward's hand. "If I didn't know his impersonation of you is vapid at best, I'd think you were Clayface trying to trick me into a scheme." Oswald leaned his cane against the marble and bent with a soft grunt to light the fire before straightening up, unbuttoning his suit coat before sinking into the chair opposite Edward with a weary smile. "Truth be told I'm glad you pulled me away, I was dreadfully bored with my company tonight. I'd much rather talk to you~"

Edward moved further into the parlour, listening to Oswald and trying to take everything in. “If I am going to tell you everything that’s happened in the last 24 hours, I’m going to need a large drink, my love,” he smiled, shifting over to a mini-bar he spotted in the corner. 

"Ooh, make me one too~" Oswald called over, slipping out of his jacket to drape it over his legs, comfortably settled by the growing fire. "I'm intrigued… I was a bit worried at the start but you seem no worse for wear," he smiled lovingly as he raked his eyes over his handsome love. 

"I'm uninjured, yes," he confirmed, knowing Oswald's tendency to fret. He made them both drinks and then joined Oswald on the sofa. He took a rather large swig of his drink trying to figure out where to begin this twisted tale. 

Oswald looked so at ease, feet propped up on a cushioned stool as he sat, taking up an ebony pipe to puff at between sips as he gave Edward his undivided attention, looking appropriately concerned. "Tell me everything, my dear."

"I'm so afraid I'm dreaming right now," he breathed, taking in the reality of the situation. 

"Afraid you're dreaming?" he laughed softly, entirely kind as he entertained the notion. "You're certain you haven't been popping any pills~?" he teased gently, close enough to reach his hand across and squeeze the other man's thigh affectionately. 

He smiled tightly. What a thing to joke about. "It's a very long story," he repeated. "This morning, or yesterday now I suppose...when I woke up I was alone in my hideout at the Riddle Factory, a club I run in the Narrows. I run it there because I do not live uptown in a beautiful townhouse with my husband, but rather because my dearest friend Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot does not trust me in his territory. Please, bear with me," he whispered fervidly. "I went on a heist that evening which was foiled by The Bat and some absolute imbecile in gold. One thing led to another and I was somehow falling through time and space. I landed...nearly 20 years ago when you were still mayor of Gotham. I...I changed things in the past, manipulated events because I hadn't liked my present. Where you and I were at odds, all the damage we caused each other, the hurt. So, I attended a dinner I had not previously, and told you I love you too. The idiot found me and yanked me back to the present but...everything is so different. It's wonderful, but I am so afraid I'm gonna wake up and it'll all have been a dream, or some elaborate hallucination from an antipsychotic induced coma…" He looked down at his bare hand, the ring glinting beautifully off the light. "I want this so badly to be real."

Oswald's mouth gaped as he listened to Edward's tale, foggy memory resurfacing. "The dinner…" he murmured softly, as though suddenly accepting Edward's story entirely. "Yes, I remember now… I thought it was a dream, I awoke beside you but I remember the man in gold, the bright light… you say things were different before?" He took Edward's hand in his own, kissing the knuckles reverently. "I… I would hope you are happier with this?" he asked nervously, pressing his soft cheek against Edward's palm. "Living here with me, staying at the Manor for holidays and long vacations, your private investigation business?" 

This Oswald knew nothing but the happy reality that had been created by Edward's actions, the idea of anything less was unappealing and strange to him. 

"This is incredible," he whispered desperately. He pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

Oswald was all too happy to oblige, cupping his cheek in a familiar manner as he gently meld his lips with Edward's. It was gentle and loving, nothing like the bittersweet kisses they used to share in their previous reality. 

Edward might've cried in happiness as he clung to Oswald. "Please~ take me to bed, husband," he murmured against his lips lasciviously. 

Oswald flushed, round cheeks pink and warm as he brought them both to stand, embracing Edward sweetly before leading him to the bedroom. It was decorated rather modestly in comparison to Oswald's room at the manor, reflecting each of their sense of style and comfort whilst maintaining a modern sense of decor. As everything else, the room was accented with hints of purple and green. 

"I do love when you're eager," he beamed, seating himself on the end of the bed before inviting his lover to sit atop him as he knew Edward enjoyed the comfort and softness of laying against him. 

Edward straddled his husband's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He carefully stripped him of his cravat and white button up shirt. He peppered kisses along his soft neck and chest, humming warmly. 

Oswald was all too happy to lie back and allow the other man to take his time lavishing kisses over him, hands gently roaming to unbutton an occasional button lazily as Edward spoiled him. "My darling~" he sighed happily. 

This was entirely new to Edward, the feel of Oswald's hands against his bare skin, the soft kisses he could place along his chest, down, down, down to his round belly. He gasped at his perfectly pale side, free from the large scar that had plagued Edward's mind for years. 

"Eddie…" he breathed softly, sensing something was amiss. He held him gently as he pulled him backward, both landing softly against the mattress. "It's alright, you're alright." 

"I can't believe," he breathed, rubbing Oswald's stomach reverently. "God, you're so beautiful." He shifted down, continuing his trail of kisses until he got to the bulge under a pair of expensive silk boxers. He kissed the fabric, breathing hot air through to the sensitive flesh beneath. 

"Ah…~ Speak for yourself handsome," he laughed softly, fingers playing in Edward's soft hair.

"Do you normally...that is to say am I usually-" he breathed, open mouth kisses placed onto the twitching member.

"We take turns," he moaned, unable to conceal his pleasure. "What would you like? I'll give you anything~" 

"Fuck me," he murmured, pulling Oswald's shorts down slowly. The sight of his cock was so enticing that he opened his mouth and took the head in with a hum. 

Oswald was used to Edward's fervor during their lovemaking, but was always pleased by his open affection. "You make me feel so lovely~" he gasped as he watched the other man bob between his legs just behind the swell of his stomach. "Lube is in the bedside drawer," he reminded softly, eager despite his desire to let the other man pace himself. 

"Mmm, when was the last time we had sex~?" He asked with a grin. 

"Hmm~ the day before yesterday morning," he smirked in reply, recalling how the other man had kept him in bed despite his plans to get an early start at the lounge. "You distracted me from my morning routine, you're very good at that," he complimented sweetly. 

He grinned. "So you'll need to fully prepare me," he breathed. He kissed and licked at the length of Oswald's cock, hoping to entice him further. 

"I would be more than happy to do so, let's finish undressing and you come lie beside me," he instructed gently, motioning for Edward to hand him the lube before wiggling the rest of the way out of his boxers. His socks and leather garters remained for the time being, giving him an endearing yet attractive look as he lay back comfortably among the pillows, waiting for the other man to shed his remaining clothing and join him. 

Edward quickly stripped himself, not quite knowing where to put his discarded clothes, electing to just leave them in a puddle on the floor as he crawled back onto the bed. He handed him the lube, cheeks flushed pink.

"Good boy," he praised softly, slicking two fingers and guiding Edward's legs apart. He slipped his fingers between his cheeks to probe for his puckered entrance, circling it gently before pressing a single digit past the ring of muscle. He kissed at Edward's throat, pulling the slightly salty skin between his teeth as he left gentle red marks down the length of it. 

Edward's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he was tended to so lovingly. "Fuck, Oswald," he breathed, arching onto his finger.

"That's the idea silly," he teased, gently easing the finger in and out until he could squeeze in a second one, which didn't take terribly long considering how often the pair made love to one another; they were quite an amorous couple. "You're doing so well Ed, does that feel good?" he crooned encouragingly. 

Edward's cheeks flushed further, cock twitching against his stomach. "Yes, yes, you feel so good, Ossie. I can't wait until I can feel your cock inside me."

"Just a bit longer now and you can hop on~" he purred, scissoring carefully to ensure the other man experienced no discomfort when he sank down upon his girthy length. 

"Mmm, I don't wanna wait," he moaned, biting at Oswald's shoulder. 

"Ah~ Come now love, patience~" he squeezed a third finger inside, propping Edward's leg up over his waist as he thrust gently. "I can't stand the thought of giving you anything but pleasure~" 

Edward's heart swelled in his chest, body aching for Oswald. He could do little but moan and roll his hips against his fingers. "Ossie, Ossie please."

"Okay, alright," he relented with a smug smile. He withdrew his fingers gently and lay back to ready himself against the pillows. With a heated flush, he looked at Edward through lidded eyes as he stroked himself with a generous amount of lube, beckoning for the other man to seat himself when he was ready. 

On shaky legs he crawled over to Oswald, moaning as he felt his slickened entrance drip onto the bed. He straddled the other man and leaned down to kiss him, rubbing his ass against Oswald's cock.

"Mm, Eddie~" he encouraged, grasping his lover's hips firmly to guide him as the head snagged against his dutifully prepared entrance, slipping inside easily. "Oh you always feel so wonderful…" 

Tears came to his eyes as Oswald slid home, body trembling as he collapsed against him. "Fuck...you feel better than I could've ever imagined," he whispered.

"Easy, breathe now, mmm… always so tight~" he praised gently, stroking Edward's sides and chest soothingly. 

He leaned up, squeezing around Oswald's cock and kissed him deeply. Slowly he began to roll his hips up and down, moaning into their kiss. 

Oswald's stomach rolled gently with their movements as he met Edward's motions evenly with low, repetitive grunts. "Mmm~" he kissed the other man again and again, savoring the soft slide of his lips against his chin and mouth. "My sweet Edward~" 

"M'not gonna last long like this, " he moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Twenty years of shared glances, fingers brushing, the soft smile Oswald occasionally gifted him with when he thought he wasn’t looking. Twenty years of hurt, and anger, and betrayal at the hands of the one you loved most. The walls they built around themselves were too high to scale before, but now the floodgates had been opened and Edward was not certain they would ever shut again. If this was a dream and he awoke to find himself back in his hovel in the Narrows, he would not be able to build as strong a structure around his heart again. 

"You don't have to~" he encouraged, reaching around the swell of his stomach to grasp Edward's length firmly, stroking in time to their rocking in an attempt to coax him to orgasm. 

He groaned loudly, rolling his hips against Oswald. He was reduced to a trembling, begging mess in Oswald's arms, cock heavy as the other man stroked him firmly. Edward's eyes rolled back, forehead hidden in Oswald's throat. His muffled scream was bitten into the other man's shoulder as he came between them, clamping down on the cock buried deep within him. 

Oswald’s breath hitched into his hair, soft arms coming around to hold his quivering frame as he continued to thrust within him. “So beautiful, my Edward,” he praised, kissing along his jawline. “You did so well.” Shifting with surprising strength Oswald flipped their positions, Edward now lying on his front, face buried in a plush pillow. Sitting up on his knees, Oswald lifted Edward’s ass high in the air and thrust home once more, beginning a deep and fast pace as he took his husband roughly. 

Edward cried out in pleasure, fingers gripping for purchase against the expensive sheets as his hips rolled back, meeting Oswald thrust for thrust. A myriad of praises and curses and ‘fuck Ossie your cock feels amazing’ fell from Edward’s lips as Oswald angled his thrusts to brush against that pleasurable little spot inside him. He screamed Oswald’s name, begging him to go faster, harder, that he was going to come again. 

He could feel the weight of Oswald’s stomach against his back, comforting and safe as the other man reached around and stroked his sensitive cock once more. It was almost too much to bear, and Edward Nygma buried his tear-stained face into a pillows as he cried out Oswald’s name. 

“Good boy,” the other man breathed. “Cum for me, Edward. I’m so close…” 

Edward sincerely hoped they did not have neighbors as the bed made a terrible racket slamming into the wall with every one of Oswald’s deep thrusts. He could feel himself running headlong towards that blissful peak, but wanted to give his husband as good as he got. Their relationship always stemmed from one trying to outdo the other, after all. He sat up on his hands and knees, looking back at his beloved with a positively shameless expression, mouth agape, eyes glassy and lovelorn. He fancied he looked like the heroine from those trashy romance novels his mother always had on hand in his youth. “Os-Oswald,” he groaned, pressing himself back against his husband with every thrust, urging him deeper, harder, wanting him to know exactly how amazing this felt. “I love you.” 

Oswald’s eyes fairly glowed in the low light of their bedroom as he buried himself inside Edward, head thrown back with a cry of his name. They stayed connected for some time even as Oswald collapsed to the side, arms immediately encircling Edward’s waist to pull him flush against his chest. “Even if this is all a dream,” Edward breathed after several quiet moments. “This is the happiest I’ve been in my life, and I just wanted to thank you, Oswald.” He swallowed, choosing the window as the focus point while he talked rather than to look at Oswald. He had never been very good at discussing his emotions, and even less so after physical exertion, but he needed Oswald to know. “If I got to choose between my old life and here, I would choose here, you, being married to you and living this comfortable life, in a heartbeat. You don’t remember everything we did to each other, and maybe in time I’ll forget, but-” 

He was stopped by Oswald’s fingers gently carding through his hair. “My little E.Nygma,” he whispered affectionately. “You think too much. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, my mother would say, and perhaps that’s what you’ve been given. A gift. Now, sleep, and tomorrow you won’t have to greet the day alone.” He kissed his cheek and snuggled down beside him. 

Swallowing around the lump in his throat Edward nodded and closed his eyes, finding himself drifting off rather easily surrounded by Oswald’s soft arms, and warm comforting scent. He thanked the golden idiot as he fell into oblivion once more.


End file.
